


To Take In Hand

by Mischief11



Series: Worlds Will Collide [4]
Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Byamba has a hard hand and will use it, Byamba is not amused, M/M, Marco what were you thinking?, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief11/pseuds/Mischief11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco gives Byamba a scare. Byamba gives Marco a very sore buttom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between episode 1x06 and 1x07.

 

Marco felt a sense of relief as he finished setting up the tent he was to share with Byamba. The Golden horde was on their annual trip into the fields and Marco was sent by the Khan to travel with them to observe both their performance and the kingdom. Marco had thought he would have his own tent but to his relief Byamba had insisted that they share one so that he could "keep an eye on him". The horde had made good progress and was now settled near a springs that Marco had been dying to get in since they stopped. Looking around the tent he decided that since everything was set up and that he left a snack on the table for his lover that now was as good as a time as any to take a dip before the men was released for the day. Gathering up a extra pair of clothes, soap, and a towel for his dip Marco left the tent and made his way up to the springs. Still a little nervous around the men Marco picked the furthest and most secluded spot he could find before stripping down to nothing and placing his clothes within easy reach. 

Stepping into the warm springs was like walking into heaven embrace. The water was perfect and deep allowing Marco to sink all the way to his neck while resting against the rock wall. It was like the water washed away all the things that had been weighing on his mind: his father's journey, home, Jingim's hatred, the two assassination attempts in the palace, the traitor in the Khan's service, his relationship with Byamba and Hundred Eye's merciless training. Marco felt himself becoming more and more light and carefree as time seemed to float away along with his problems as he washed himself and soaked. 

Suddenly remembering what one of his old friends use to do when they went swimming during the summer near the Adriatic Sea to clear his head Marco sank completely into the water. The light from the sun and the sounds of the birds over head was immediately covered by the sound of the water rushing to fill his ears as the world turned into beautiful shades of green and blue around him. Feeling more at peace under the water Marco allowed him self to sink lower to sit near the spring floor in till his lungs started demanding air and he surfaced. While taking a couple of deep breathes Marco decided not to completely sink down to the bottom yet but he wanted to return underwater and so decided to simply float face down but had his legs under him in case he had to kick up. Marco stayed in this position for a little while enjoying the peace even though at one point he could have sworn that his name was being called. 

Deciding that he was hearing things Marco continued to drift as lungs started to ache from lack of air. However, just as he started to move to lift up and get some air he felt the water around him start to churn and twist as something large was moving toward him. Marco immediately berated himself for coming here alone when he knew that traitors and killers were everywhere. Why did he not wait for some of the soldier to be around? Now feeling alarmed Marco kicked his feet out trying to put some distance between him and what ever was approaching him as he straightened in the water gasping for air. His visitor turned out to not be a overly large fish or some assassin trying to get him but his lover. 

 Byamba stopped a few feet away from him in the water and stared at Marco as if he could not believe what he was seeing. Marco looked around but saw no one else nearby. He also spotted some boots and a shirt without a clear owner by the shore which brought his attention back to Byamba who was floating a few feet from him without a shirt but still wearing his pants and belt while looking far from happy.

"Byamba?" Marco asked quietly not liking the look his lover had. A muscle twitched in his jaw and his hands clenched as the Mongolian seemed to struggle for words.

 "I called but you did not answer." He bit out. "I thought you had drowned."

"I am sorry that I did not hear." Marco apologised. 

Byamba opened his mouth as if to start shouting but stopped himself and turned away to make his way back to the shore without a single word. Marco decided to follow his angry lover back to camp and swiftly pulled his clothes on despite still being wet while noticing that the sky was darker than he remembered. On the way to the tent Marco noticed that some of the men were headed to the springs and was giving their leader a strange look at his soaking pants. When the pair arrived at their tent Byamba marched in without looking back and after a brief hesitation Marco followed him in. The tent was heated from the low fire making Marco more aware on how soaked he was since he did not have time to dry off. Marco caught the towel that was thrown at him by his lover who had already dried off and inspired Marco to do the same to ward away the chill. While Marco dried off Byamba changed into some pants and a vest but no shirt before pulling out their ration for dinner. Even Hundred Eyes could have seen the tension and anger in every ounce in Byamba's movements causing Marco to become nervous since it was only the second time that he could say that Byamba was angry at _him_.

"Byamba, I am-" The apology that Marco went to say became caught in his throat when his lover shot him a look that expressed just how much talking was not about to help. Understanding that being quiet would be best Marco finished putting on his shirt just as Byamba placed a plate of food before him to eat before digging into his own plate. Marco's stomach was all twisted into knots but he managed to swallow his food without tasting it while keeping a eye on his angry lover who ignored him. Byamba finished his plate first and set it to the side before picking up a whetstone and his sword and began to sharpen it. Remembering that Byamba had once said that sharpening his blade calmed him and helped him to think clearly inspired Marco to leave him alone to lay their clothes by the fire before cleaning the dishes they used and then curling up by the fire. After some time Byamba placed his sword back in it's sheath next to the whetstone he used before turning to face his lover getting Marco's full attention. The Latin felt goosebumps rise on his arms because while Byamba's body was more relaxed there was still anger in his eyes.

"There is some business that you and I need to discuss."

 _'Merda.'_ Marco thought.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Marco immediately remembered that it looked clear outside and decided that he would not mind sleeping outside on the ground hidden among the soldiers to avoid ‘discussing business’ with his lover. Unfortunately looking towards the opening of the tent to calculate his odds of getting out before the Mongolian moved from his perch gave away his plans to escape.

“I will catch you before you clear the flaps of the tent and if by some miracle you do get out I will simply find you, drag you to the center of camp, and we will have our talk there in front of everyone.” Byamba announced to the Latin who was about to make his move.

‘Evil,’ Marco decided was the new word to describe his lover as he stared in shock. ‘Pure evil.’

Satisfied that the message has been received Byamba shifted in his seat until he was sitting in a more upright position and beckoned Marco over.

“Byamba, can we please talk about this?” The Latin asked.

“We are. Come here.” The Mongolian replied.

“With words!” Marco pleaded desperately.

“We will once this part is done."

“There is no need for that when we can simply-”

“Do I have to come get you?” The Mongolian growled.

“NO!” Marco shouted as he sprang to his feet when he saw the other man begin to rise. Taking a deep breathe the Latin slowly walked around the fire to where his lover sat watching him with narrowed eyes for any sudden escape attempts. Once Marco was standing directly in front of the chair Byamba finally relaxed as he tugged at the Latin’s clothes motioning for them to be removed. Marco knew that resistance was futile so he simply pulled off his shoes, belt, pants and underlings and placed them on the floor. He knew he must have been looking pitiful because Byamba reached out and pulled Marco into his arms. The fact that the Mongolian was sitting messed with the height difference but that did not stop Byamba from gently kissing Marco until the he started to loosen up. After pulling out of the kiss it did not take much of Byamba’s strength to have the younger man laying across his lap with his butt in the air.

“I do not want to do this,” The Mongolian stated as he gently stroked his lover’s back. “I had hoped that the memory of the last time you was in this position will help you to think more clearly on being safe but I see that you need a reminder. Very well.” Byamba finished his statement with a sharp swat to Marco’s arse pulling a gasp from the Latin as the sharp pain crossed his skin. He had almost forgotten just how hard his lover hand could be when it was not gently stroking and caressing his skin as if he was touching the most priceless treasure. The tent was soon filled with the rhythmic sound of flesh smacking flesh as Marco tried to bite back the groans of pain trying to make their way past his lips in order to retain his dignity. A particular hard swat caused the Latin to grab on to his lover’s pants leg just to have something to hold on to and Byamba briefly paused in his spanking until he found that Marco did not need to be re-adjusted. If anyone asked Marco how many strikes he had received he would not have been able to answer since the blows came fast, hard and seemed to blend together into one long stream of pain. Finally after a short eternity Byamba slowed down his pace and pulled back on the force of the swats but did not give any other sign of stopping.

“Do you understand why I am doing this, Marco?” The Mongolian questioned. It took a minute for Marco to unlock his jaw in order to force the words out.

“Because I left the tent and gave you a scare?” he answered with the first thing he could think of that got him into this position.

“You are half right.” Byamba stated as the smacks moved down to Marco’s thighs. “I do not care that you left the tent and went to the springs. I care that you went somewhere that was isolated without telling anyone. You know that there is traitors and killers in the Khan’s kingdom and going off alone like that makes you vulnerable. Then you allowed yourself to lose focus on your surroundings leaving you completely helpless. I called you _three_ times before I entered the spring and was able to swim with an arm’s reach before you realized I was there and reacted. If I was a killer than you would be a dead Latin.” The Mongolian ranted as a swat on Marco’s red arse caused him to yelp.

“Byamba, please. You are completely right and I am sorry. It was foolish of me. Please, it won’t happen again.” Marco pleaded over the burning in his butt and the watering of his eyes.

“It cannot, Marco. Next time you risk your safety so recklessly I might not be there and then what? We have just started on this road and I will not see it swiftly and in sorrow. You are mine and I will do my best to protect you but you must THINK.” Byamba growled out as he landed a smack on Marco that made him whimper pathetically. Hearing this the Mongolian went from hard swats to softly stroke the Latin’s red arse as if to soothe the pain away. The weight of the hand resting over his burning flesh made Marco want to shout but he feared if he opened his mouth he would embarrass himself more than he was already so he simply kept quiet and took it. After a few minutes of gentle strokes Byamba maneuvered the Latin until he was sitting upright with his arse balanced between the Mongolian’s knees and his face pressed into Byamba’s vest.

“I do not mean to place either of us into this position nor do I want us to end. I thought it was safe but I promise to think more carefully if only to avoid these…discussions.” Marco mumbled as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s chest.

“That would be most wise especially since our talk have a bigger side effect than you seem to realize. Now you must spend the rest of the night until at least tomorrow with a sore arse barely able to sit instead of partaking in the sweet lovemaking I had planned for us for the rest of the trip. Tonight I would have tied your hands to the post and spent the rest of the night kissing and licking every part of you until you begged for me but now you must wait for days before anything can happen. ” Byamba announced to the Latin who looked at him so horror-struck that he could not help but lean down and kiss him.

“But Byamba-” Marco whined.

“There is no buts, sweetling. Now to bed with you. There is much riding tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my fans for putting ideas in my head and then encourageing me to write them....Keep it up.  
> Will someone help me with ideas? I'm having a hard time picking places in season one to plant stories.  
> Merda - Shit


End file.
